


Of Naughty Puppies And Daisies

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jeongin is a puppy, M/M, Matchmaker Jeongin, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Spring, Strangers to Lovers, cat and dog owners can not only be friends but also lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: In the matter of seconds, the pup jumps to the ground and takes off like a lioness on the hunt. The leash is dangling behind him and Chan worries Innie will hurt himself. The chase is rather short, though. Turns out, Innie’s goal isn’t far away.Yoga guy falls on his butt as Innie rams him like a bulldozer. He climbs on his stomach and stretches forward so he can pepper the stranger’s face with wet puppy kisses.“I’m so, so sorry.Again.” Chan laughs nervously.orChan embarasses himself in front of the cute guy doing yoga in the city park. Meanwhile, Minho freaks out because he fell for the guy whose dog is set on playing matchmaker.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149
Collections: SKZ Seasons of Love





	Of Naughty Puppies And Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZ_Seasons_of_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Self Prompt for the SKZ Seasons of Love Fest
> 
> ~
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. Hopefully, you'll have just as much fun reading!

Breathe in. Raised torso. Back bent backwards. Legs flat on the ground. Head looking straight. Breathe out. 

Hold. 

“Innie, no! Stop!” The sudden shout of some guy breaks Minho’s concentration. He turns his head, frowning in annoyance because of the disturbance. Usually, this spot in the city park is quiet around this time of the day. Minho never was bothered like this before. 

He expects to see a father run after his kid but instead he’s met with big brown eyes and a long tongue that meets his face seconds after. “What--”

“Innie, no! Bad boy!” The same guy that shouted a moment ago is now kneeling on the grass next to Minho’s yoga mat, trying to pull his dog away from Minho. He doesn’t succeed, though. The puppy squirms out of his hold and bounces on Minho again, determined to lick his face with vigor. Minho tries to shove the dog away as gently as he can but the pup is resolute in its task.

“I’m so sorry about this.” The stranger’s voice is filled with apology and embarrassment. He finally gets a proper grip around it and lifts the pup up. It’s obviously displeased about the turn of events, judging by the whimper it lets out. 

“He broke free from his leash and ran away. He’s stupidly fast for a little puppy and I didn’t have the chance to train him properly yet and, oh my god, your face is all wet. Not that you look bad this way, or in general, but that’s not the point because-- What I want to say is-- Sorry?” The guy tilts his head to the side, an apologetic smile on his face. His cheeks are flushed, from running Minho supposes. He does look kinda cute, all red and tripping over his own words. Did he just say Minho is good-looking?

The dog huffs as if to agree with his owner’s rambling.

“Don’t worry about it. Nothing bad happened.” Minho accepts the apology as he wipes his face with the towel he grabs from his sports bag. “You should probably get a harness or something so he doesn’t slip out of his collar.”

“Yeah that’s… I’ll think about it. Have a nice day!” The guy shoots him another smile before he starts talking to his puppy with a serious voice. Minho can’t make out the words because the stranger is already on his way back to the paved way. 

All thoughts about the incident disappear the moment the alarm on Minho’s phone rings, indicating he has to pack up so he won’t be late for university. 

-

“Innie, come back!” Chan shouts. Of course, his puppy doesn’t listen at all. Just like the day before, the dog takes off with impressive speed as if he’s chasing an invisible opponent. Clutching the leash with the collar still attached to it in his hands, Chan runs after his dog as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he’s out of shape. He tells himself it’s because of the rich meals during Christmas time and the unwillingness to move more than necessary in winter. Seriously, Chan can’t say no to freshly baked cookies and when it’s cold and dark outside the entire day, he only leaves the house if he really has to. 

It’s no surprise he’s panting like crazy when he finally gets ahold of Innie, this time before his mad dash ends up in the lap of a stranger doing yoga. When Chan lets his gaze wander across the park, though, he can see the guy from yesterday at the same spot. He’s doing something that would snap Chan’s back in half, he’s sure of it. Watching the stranger makes it look so easy, so mesmerizing - Chan can’t take his eyes off him. Innie, the little rascal, relaxes in his arms so Chan can fasten the collar around his neck without looking. 

Yoga guy changes positions, turning in a way that makes his side profile perfectly visible for Chan. Which isn’t good. At all. His grip on Innie loosens slightly as he takes in the stranger’s face for the first time - yesterday, he was too busy fighting his embarrassment and getting Innie to calm down again. 

Chan should have known Innie just waited for a chance to break free once more. 

In the matter of seconds, the pup jumps to the ground and takes off like a lioness on the hunt. The leash is dangling behind him and Chan worries Innie will hurt himself. The chase is rather short, though. Turns out, Innie’s goal isn’t far away.

Yoga guy falls on his butt as Innie rams him like a bulldozer. He climbs on his stomach and stretches forward so he can pepper the stranger’s face with wet puppy kisses. 

“I’m so, so sorry. _Again._ ” Chan laughs nervously. This time, he has no problems with pulling Innie into his arms. 

“Am I smelling like a dog treat or something?” The other huffs out with his eyes still closed in protection of Innie’s drool. He blindly reaches for his towel to clean up his face with.

“I’m sure you smell wonderful.” The words are out before Chan can stop them. 

Yoga guy regards him with an inquiring look. 

“I mean… Uhm… You look like you shower regularly?” 

Innie barks in agreement. 

“Thanks? I guess?” The stranger - Chan really should ask for his name - looks at his phone and sighs. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your session or whatever it’s called.” Chan feels guilty when he sees the stranger pack up his things.

“Don’t worry. I have a quiz today and yeah… The teacher is an ass so it probably doesn’t matter if I’m at ease or not.”

Chan nods in understanding. He had a teacher like this last term and it ruined the entire class for him. They’re parting ways without another word which somehow doesn’t feel right.

Turning on his heels, Chan stares at the back of yoga guy’s head. “Good luck!” 

The stranger looks over his shoulder and smiles.

-

“I know, he’s a dog owner, but he’s kinda cute. Wait, scratch that. He’s adorable.”

Dori meows.

“The dog is a little bit cute too.”

Dori meows again, this time sounding a little bit angry.

“I would never adopt a dog! You know that!” Minho rushes to say. He scratches behind the back of Dori’s ear so his baby could feel his love. 

“And it’s not like I would bring the pup over.” His voice turns sad. Dori pushes his head against his hand and starts to purr. Maybe if he would have the guts to actually ask the guy out… For all his confidence he seems to radiate, Minho is actually quite insecure. He only takes risks when he knows the chances of the outcome being good are high. 

So, no, Dori doesn’t have to worry about a little puppy invading his space.

-

Getting a dog was a decision Chan thought through. He knew raising and taking care of a puppy comes with certain responsibilities and expenses so he made sure he can provide everything needed to be a dog owner. Sure, the wish arose because he was sick of being alone but in the end Innie proved to be more than just someone to greet him when he comes home.

Innie listens to Chan with rapt attention even when he’s only ranting about his assignments. He lays on his chest at night, providing warmth and the great feeling that comes with watching your pet peacefully sleep. Chan also feels braver with Innie by his side. 

He never thought he would have been able to casually talk to some random person in the park if it weren’t for his adorable puppy jumping on said person at least twice a week for quite some time now. Minho is not a random stranger, though, not anymore. 

“He grew quite a bit.” Minho says offhandedly while he pets the puppy’s head. He just finished his yoga session and now they’re sitting on his mat. Innie crawled into Minho’s lap as soon as he could. Ever since the fourth time Innie raced to Minho’s side, they made a habit of chatting for a few minutes every time they saw each other. 

Needless to say, Chan got a harness for Innie so Minho could finish his exercises in peace. He wonders why his pup only tried to flee when they’re in the park but he’s thankful Innie never got close to a car or tram when he was on the loose. 

“He got heavier too.” Chan responds, reaching out to pet Innie’s back. “We should probably get going. My friend comes over for lunch.”

“Your friend?” Minho raises an eyebrow. Chan doesn’t understand the hidden meaning behind the question but has no time to ask Minho about it when the other stands up to grab his stuff. “Do you mind if I accompany you for a bit?”

“Sure.” Chan helps him roll up the mat. 

They walk side by side through the park. Innie sniffs here and there, peeing like a girl because he doesn’t know how a boy does it yet. 

“I like spring.” Minho says out of nowhere, startling Chan so he almost drops Innie’s leash. 

“It’s okay, I guess?” He scrambles to say. Minho is looking ahead with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“You know… When the temperature raises again it feels like the world comes to life after sleeping under the cover of snow for a while.” Minho smiles slightly. “And the first flowers of the year are simply beautiful.”

“That was kinda poetic.” Chan chuckles as he playfully bumps his shoulder with Minho’s. “I never thought about it like that. For me, springtime was nothing more than dirty snow and mud.”

Minho snorts. “Just think about it.” He plucks a daisy and sticks it behind Chan’s ear. “See you!” And he’s gone with a dazzling smile. 

Chan stands still, frozen like a statue. Did this really just happen?

-

“And then I ran away! I didn’t even say goodbye to Innie!” Minho finishes narrating the event to Dori who is sprawled on the couch. “What if I messed up whatever chance I had with Chan?” He asks from his spot on the floor, his head falling on the couch. 

Dori meows.

“Should I pretend this never happened? What if he’s weirded out and doesn’t stop by anymore? What if--”

Dori meows.

“You’re right, I should calm down.” Minho sits up straight. “If he’s strange about it, I’ll tell him it was a joke and say sorry.”

Smiling, Minho presses a quick kiss to Dori’s head. “Thanks for helping me sort this out.”

-

“You don’t think this is too much?” Chan fumbles with the small bouquet of daisies in his hands. He picked them on his way to the park. But now he’s unsure if Minho will like the gesture or not.

Innie barks once and wags his tail happily. 

“You’re right! I should step out of my comfort zone.” Chan nods, determined to stick with his plan. 

They cross the remaining distance to their usual spot. Minho is sitting on his mat cross-legged while he fiddles with his phone. 

Now or never.

“Hi!” Chan greets his friend with an unsure smile that Minho reciprocates. Innie steps on Chan’s foot as if to remind him of what he has to do. “Right, uh… This is for you?” Chan holds out the small bouquet for Minho to take.

Minho stares at the flowers with an unreadable expression. “For me?”

Oh no, Chan messed up. Minho will laugh at him because it was just a joke and Chan actually took him seriously and--

“Thanks.” Minho takes the flowers and a blinding smile breaks out on his face.

Innie barks once more, looking at Chan with sparkles in his eyes. He knows what to do. “Would you like to grab a cup of tea? Or coffee if you prefer that disgusting stuff.”

Minho shakes his head, still smiling fondly. “Tea is fine.”

-

“Ow, ow, ow!” Chan shouts on the top of his lungs, making Minho snicker.

“Just a little bit more.” He assures his boyfriend as he proceeds to push. “Almost there.”

“No, it hurts!” Chan whines pathetically. “Too much!”

Minho lets him go with a sigh. “You’re stiff as a stick.”

The remark earns Minho a pout and puppy eyes that rival Innie’s. 

“Oh, stop it.” Minho shields his eyes with his hands because Chan has too much power over him when he’s like this. Who is he fooling? Chan has too much power over him period. “The child’s pose is so easy! I don’t understand how you’re unable to do it.”

“Minho…” Chan whines, stretching the ‘o’ unnecessarily long. Minho feels hands on his wrists and seconds later his vision is filled with Chan’s face right in front of him. “Let’s go out for a walk instead? I heard the tulips started blooming!”

“You heard, huh?” Minho snorts. “Yeah, let’s go. We can work on your flexibility afterwards.”

Chan’s protest is kissed away from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed my fanfic~ Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'll link my Twitter @ once authors are revealed


End file.
